BETS
by thecartoongirl22
Summary: A bet is on, Who wins? and what's the prize?you have to read to know enjoy
1. The Bet

BETS- class of the titans

Bets

Atlanta and Theresa always watched Survivor on Sunday nights while the guys were out at their guy's night. The girls always made bets about who would get voted out, who would win challenges, who Jeff would pick on at tribal conceal, stuff like that.

Tonight was the finals Fabio vs. Chase vs. Sash.

"OK Atlanta who will win the title of Soul Survivor?" said Theresa in an announcer's voice

"I don't know it is your turn to pick first, who do you think would winnn?" Atlanta said in an announcers voice.

"I think its Fabio"

"Well I hate Sash...I think Fabio would win... but chase is cute he might get the girls votes...so I will go with Chase" she decided

"Ok now for the bets" said Theresa eyeing her evilly "if I win you have to let me give you a makeover and you must ware what I tell you for two days" she said

Atlanta looked worried then her face went into an evil smile " and if I win you must let me pick out any hat for you to ware for a day and bye me the new 380 skate board, its 45 bucks" she smiled

"Welcome to the live survivor Nicaragua final show" said Jeff on TV "let's total the votes" he took a piece of paper out "FABIO" he said people clapped and he pulled out another "CHASE" everyone clapped again "Ok we are tied with one vote left" the music started to build up, Atlanta and Theresa sat up more "FABIO!"

At the same time Atlanta syed and slumped into the couch, Theresa screamed and jumped up and down.

The boys walked out of the car and heard a loud scream coming from the brownstone, they looked at each other horrified "the girls" said jay as they ran up the stairs and into the house and ran into the living room.

They saw Atlanta slumped sadly on the couch with her arms crossed, and saw her eyeing Theresa who was doing some happy dance around the room around her rubbing it in her face.

"Ya I won, I won" she chanted while dancing around "I get to give you a makeover"

"Did I hear makeover" squealed Neil happily skipping over to the two girls

"Yes want to help" asked Theresa excitedly

"WOW no... not him too" Atlanta piped up

They just ignored her "Why would you even ask...yes" they both jumped up and down happily, as the other guys laughed

The next day after school Theresa and Neil took Atlanta shopping, they went straight from school in Theresa's car at 2:30 to the mall, while the others went back to the brownstone.

Later that day everyone was sitting in front of the TV. "Where are the others?" asked Archie

"Remember they took Atlanta shopping" said odie

"Ya but its 7:30, how long do they shop for?" asked Archie

"Don't know this is Theresa, and Neil we are talking about" said Jay

Then the door swung open, Theresa and Neil skipped happily in holding three bags on each arm, followed by Atlanta who was slumped over also holding three bags on each arm, not looking happy.

"How long do you people shop for, I don't think it normal to shop for FIVE hours" Atlanta wined

"What are you talking about this was a short shop" said Neil, Atlanta's mouth dropped

"WOW" she said amazed "Can I go to bed now?" she asked tiredly

"No, no we have lots to do" said Neil

"Yes he is right" Theresa agreed

"We need to teach you many things"

"And plan what you're going to wear, your hair, makeup" said Theresa grabbing Atlanta's arm happily

"Yes that's right" said Neil grabbing the other arm

"What makeup" Atlanta said worried

They started to drag her up stairs, she turned to the other guy's who were watching TV and mouthed "help me" to them

They all shook their heads and mouthed "NO" to her

Finally later Atlanta got Neil and Theresa out of her room, well it wasn't her it was Athena who came up and said lights out, and at that moment Athena was her best friend, Archie wouldn't like to hear that but ohh well he didn't help her.


	2. Day 1

Day 1

The next morning Atlanta was fast asleep in her bed, Theresa and Neil slowly but quietly opened the door and snuck into the room, and stood at the side of the bed. Theresa crouched down beside her and whispered into Atlanta's ear "Atlanta...Atlanta...wake up"

Atlanta just moaned and turned to the other side, Theresa started to shake Atlanta "Atlanta get up" she said getting angry

Atlanta quickly sat up fast and moaned "Cronus why are you making everyone ware a tutu?"

Theresa and Neil started giggling then she opened her eyes, and turned to the two creepers half asleep she asked "What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"We are getting you ready and its 5am" said Theresa very much awake

Neil walked over to the light switch, Atlanta saw him walking over there her eyes popped "NO...NO!" she yelled stuffing her head into the pillow, as the lights turned on

A while later after they got Atlanta out of her room they went to the bathroom. The others stood at the bottom of the stairs "we are going to the school early, we are going to see Hera" yelled jay

"ok see you at school" yelled Theresa as she was doing Atlanta's hair, the others herd a crash, then a scream of oww then "NO tack me with you" which sounded like Atlanta

"Hold in there" yelled Odie, they all chuckled all other girls would love this but not Atlanta

"I am not wearing that... you can't make me" Atlanta yelled as they left the brownstone

Later at school everyone was waiting for the bell, and the others to show up

Outside the front door was the other three "No, I can't do this" Atlanta said worried

"Yes you can just remember what we taught you' said Theresa

"Ya she is right, just go in there proud... you look amazing" said Neil

"Ok fine" Atlanta said taking a deep breath of air, then letting it out "I'm ready"

The school doors swung open as a girl and two friends behind her came in, it was like in the movies where some hot girl walks in and everyone turns to look at them in amazement and cool music is playing in the background as she walked in.

Theresa who was behind her was warring a pink tank top, a pair of ripped jeans, her hair down with nice flat, black scarf, and dark sun glasses.

Neil had a navy blue shirt on with jeans, his runners, leather jacket and also had dark sun glasses on.

Then in front of them was Atlanta who hair was down and straightened, and was in a half up pony tail, she had sun glasses on just like the others, she wore a light blue spaghetti strapped dress, that was skin tight to her hips then draped down to her knees, it had a thin satin ribbon around her waist that was tied in a bow on the right side of her hip, she also had a nice jean jacket on that wasn't done up, she wore a pair of black flats with a small heal.

She kept walking, until she stopped in front of the guys, no one could tell who it was so they all where drawling just like the other guys.

"So you need anyone to hold your books?" asked Archie

He got pushed out of the way from Odie "Are you new, I could show you around?" he suggested

Then Herry pushed Odie out of his way, "I could help you not get mulled bye the other guys and I will carry your books"

The girl (Atlanta) started to giggle "Is she laughing at us?" asked Herry

Then she took off the sun glasses, when she did everyone gasped their mouths dropped in amazement and embarrassment.

She opened her locker grabbing her books and walking off still giggling to herself, with a bunch of guys following her. Theresa and Neil smiled at each other and gave each other a high 5 for the great work.

"How do you like the new Atlanta?" asked Theresa

"I just hit on one of my best friends without realizing... I'm scared" said Odie very robotically with his head in some other world.

"Are you sheer that was a good idea?" asked Jay not sure what would happen

Theresa walked to her locker, she opened it "Jay chill this is Atlanta the bet only has another day, then Atlanta would be back to herself" she said closing her locker and walking off to class

In English class Atlanta sat at the beginning of the class working on work while 5-6 guys sat around her. At the back of the class sat jay, Archie, and Herry, they watched as the guys struggled to talk to her.

Archie sat in his seat frowning with his elbow on the desk, and his head resting on his head starting at the guys all around his girl's desk.

"Atlanta's different" Herry pointed out

"Noo" said Archie sarcastically "She's just the same girl...but you know different" he snapped angrily "Usually she switches seats with other guys, then sits back here with us" continued Archie

"Well maybe we are old news" Herry said jokingly, elbowing Archie

"Come on Herry be nice, and Archie this bet is only two days then Atlanta will ware her regular t-shirt and converses" said Jay

"Good point" Archie replied

Later that night Archie went to Atlanta's room, and knocked on the door

"Come in" he herd, so he walked in, he saw Atlanta sitting on her bed with her back adgenst the wall with a magazine in her hands

"Wanna go boarding?" he asked

"Nah...I don't feel like it, thanks for asking though" she said

"Oh, ok good night: he said confusedly she never turned down a skateboarding trip as he went to turn away, he saw her hold up the magazine it said Teen Vogue on it, at that moment he really got worried, he thought he was about to lose his best friend.


	3. Day 2

Day 2

The next morning Theresa and Neil walked into Atlanta's room slowly and quietly like the day before, they walked into the dark room and to the side of Atlanta's bed, then all the sudden Atlanta quickly sat up "Good morning" she said

Theresa and Neil jumped they didn't expect Atlanta to be up, that morning was like the day before, everyone else went to the school early to help. Theresa and Neil helped Atlanta with her look, but today was also different, today Atlanta complained less she just sat there while the others did her makeup and stuff.

When they got to school and walked through the door, again people turned to look at the three. Today Atlanta wore a jean skirt that went half way down her thighs, she wore a three layered tank tops, the first layer was a white tank top, the second was pink and the third was blue, she wore pink flats, her hair was down with a pink hair band.

The whole day Atlanta acted girly and flirty even at lunch she sat with other people, she even ditched Theresa and Neil.

Later that day, at the gods training session, everyone stood in a group in front of Artemis, who explained what they were doing "Today you will only have a rope and arrow to catch a harpy, and you will only have a maximum of 10 minutes to do so"

Artemis then looked behind the group, right behind in the very back was Atlanta who wasn't paying any attention, and she was texting on her phone.

"Atlanta, how about you go first" she said

Atlanta burly looked up "Ahh, no thanks I don't feel like it" she said like it was nothing, she turned and walked away, walking towards the door.

As she left everyone looked confused, Artemis opened her mouth to say something, but she was speechless, and also very confused, and then closed her mouth as Atlanta walked out the door. Everyone looked at each other confusedly.

For the rest of the day no one saw Atlanta, until a few minutes before curfew, she came in and walked straight up stairs to her room and passed out on her bed for the night

Ps sorry this is so short, they will get longer.


	4. Day 3

Day 3

The next morning Atlanta woke up early, she walked down stairs and into the kitchen, and grabbed an apple of the table, over in the corner by the sink was Athena who was doing some dishes.

"Good morning Athena" said Atlanta taking a bi of her apple

"Good morning Atlanta, why are you up so early?" she asked her without turning around from the dishes

"I'm going to school early to finish some work, I will see you later"

"OHH okay see you" Atlanta walked out the door and walked to school

Later that morning the guy got up, and walked down stairs, for there morning breakfast. Athena walked over and placed a large plate of pancakes on the table.

Theresa walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen "Hey guys has anyone seen Atlanta? She isn't in her room" said Theresa

Everyone looked at each other puzzled.

"No, we haven't seen her" said Odie

Athena walked over with a plate full of toast "I saw her; he went to school early to do some work"

They all struggled "By any chance did you see what she was warning?" asked Archie

"No, sorry why?" she asked

"NO, reason"

After breakfast they all drove to school in Herry's truck, after parking they walked into the school, it was right before the bell, they spotted Atlanta talking to some other girl, today she wore a dark skinny jeans, a pair of flats, with a white off-the-shoulder back lace tee, with a light blue tank under it, her hair was straightened.

For the whole day it was like the day before, the burly saw Atlanta at all, she hung out with other friends the whole day.

After school ended, people started to clear out of the school, Archie spotted Atlanta at her locker, thinking it was the perfect time to talk to her he walked over.

"Hey Atlanta" he said happily

"Oh, hey Archie whats up?" she said putting some books into her locker

"Not much, I haven't seen you all day, were have you been?"

"You know around" she pulled her bag out of the locker then shut it "Ahh sorry Archie, I kind of have to go" she said turning around and walking away.

After a few seconds of processing he yelled out "that's okay, see you at training it is track today it's your favourite"

She turned slightly while walking "Sorry Arch., tell them I won't be there I have other plans" she said turning back around then walking out the school door learning Archie standing there alone.

Archie walked into the gym to see Artemis, Ares and the other's waiting.

"Were have you been? You're late?" said jay

"And where is Atlanta?" asked Theresa

"She said that she has other plains" replying Archie

"Its track day her favourite day" said Odie

"That's what I said" replied Archie

"Is there someone wrong with her? She hasn't been herself lately" said Ares

"No Ares, she is a teenage girl, she will come around" said Artemis "in the meantime let's get started"

Later that night Archie stayed late at the gym with Ares, while everyone went back to the brownstone, Neil went up to his room, and everyone else sat down in the living room, and turned on some TV.

"Atlanta's back" said jay towards Theresa

"Ya, so what are you trying to say? She asked

"I'm saying you should go talk to her"

"Why me? Why must I talk to her?"

"Because you said she would be back to normal by now"

"He has a point, I don't like this Atlanta" said Herry

"She has changed a lot, I think we are losing our friend" said Odie

Theresa rolled her eyes knowing they had a point, so she stood up and walk up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"Come in" Atlanta replied, Theresa opened the door and walked in to see Atlanta sitting on her bed listening to her I-pod, she removed the ear pieces, and stood up "Hey Theresa, what's up"

"I think we need to talk" said Theresa

"Okay, what about then?"

"It's about you, you have changed and no one likes the new you"

"Excuse me" she said getting annoyed "you're the one how wanted this"

"No I don't want you to change"

"Well you where the one who didn't like my look, who wanted to change me"

"You just went overboard"

"Overboard you bought me the clothes"

"You went way too crazy"

"First I'm ugly, now I'm crazy"

"I never said that, you are nothing like yourself, you are pushing your friends away"

As the girls fought the guys decided to go up to Odie's room to play video games, but stopped on the stairs when they argued.

"I never said that" yelled Theresa

"Ya, but you never said that very loudly" yelled Atlanta

"Know what I don't want to talk to you"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" then Theresa ran out of Atlanta's room and ran into her room and slammed the door hard.

The guys stood there speechless, and tip toed back down stairs like they never heard anything"

In Atlanta's room she was angry, how dare she say that about her she thought

She got really mad and punched the wall "OOWWCH" she looked at her hand, she had a Brocken nail "I Brock a nail" she complained, but as soon as she said it, she surprised her self

"Theresa is right I am turning I...I'm not me, what has happened to me" she said then running out of her room past Neil and up to the roof were she did her best thinking.

Archie finally got home, dropped his bag on the ground, and started to walk upstairs.

Archie stopped walking when Herry said "I wouldn't go up there if I where you"

"Why?" he asked

"Big chick fight" said Odie

"Theresa and Atlanta got into a huge heated fight" said Jay clarifying what Odie said

"I'm sure I will be okay" he said and kept walking

He walked up stairs and knocked on Atlanta's door, but no one came. Then Neil walked by him in the hall "I saw her go up to the roof" said Neil walking into the bathroom.

Archie walked up to the roof, when he opened the door to the roof he saw Atlanta bent over, with her elbows leaning on the ledge looking out to the stars.

Archie walked over to her "Atlanta is everything okay?"

"No, everything is terrible" she said "Theresa's right I was pushing my friends way, I went overboard"

"Why did you then?"

"I don't know" she said standing up ""I guess, I thought that's what everyone wanted, I got sick of everyone say that I'm not really a girl, girls should love the whole makeup and cloths thing"

"No, you aren't one of thoughts girls, that's why we all like you so much, that's you"

They stood in silence for a minute, you could tell Atlanta was thinking "Know what Archie...thanks you gave me a lot to think about" she said then kissing him on the cheek, then running down stairs. He stood there for a minute shocked he couldn't believe she kissed him.

Later that night it was movie night, everyone sat down stairs around the TV. Herry ran in with arms full of popcorn and other junk foods.

They all looked up to see Atlanta coming down the stairs, she had a big puffy dress on, everyone's mouth dropped after all that she didn't listen she just smiled, and grabbed at the side of the dress than pulling hard ripping it off, to reveal her normal sneakers, t-shirt, and pants. Everyone smiled and clapped for their normal Atlanta being back, she bowed and waved like she was a star making everyone laugh.

"Who wants to get a slice, it's on me" she smiled

THE END


End file.
